


Picking Up The Pieces

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Victor had wondered for a long time why Yuuri had never seemed ready to have sex with him. He hadn't expected this...





	Picking Up The Pieces

_She, ties her hair up tight_

_Puts her armour on_

_When she steps outside_

_She, lives in black and white_

_And the colours gone,_

_But its in her eyes_

_Time and time again we're going back to the start_

_And I try and try again to bring some light to the dark_

_I know everyday's a battle and it tears her apart_

_And I don't know why_

_And I'm picking up the pieces when they fall to her feet_

_She's been fighting all the demons so she'll never be free_

_She's been hiding in the shadows yeah its hard to believe,_

_But I don't know why_

_Love, don't ever change the way you are,_

_You light the sky just like a star_

_I don't care what you say you're_

_Beautiful to me, oh_

_She, she never gets it right_

_And it feels like rain on a perfect night_

_And I'll, I'll be a hand to hold_

_You can push me hard, but I won't let go_

_Time and time again we're going back to the start_

_And I try and try again to bring some light to the dark_

_I know everyday's a battle and it tears her apart_

_Don't you cry my_

_Love, don't ever change the way you are,_

_You light the sky just like a star,_

_I don't care what you say you're_

_Beautiful to me_

_Love, open your arms and let it go,_

_You're so amazing don't you know,_

_I don't care what you say you're_

_Beautiful to me, oh_

_Light breaks through your hair and_

_They all stop and stare and_

_I'd go anywhere oh why can't you just see that_

_I'm crazy about you_

_I can't live without you_

_You don't see it but you're_

_Beautiful to me_

_Love, don't ever change the way you are_

_You light the sky just like a star_

_I don't care what you say you're_

_Beautiful to me, oh_

_Love, don't ever change the way you are_

_You light the sky just like a star_

_I don't care what you say you're_

_Beautiful to me_

_Love, open your heart and let it go_

_You're so amazing don't you know_

_I don't care what you say you're_

_Beautiful to me_

_You're beautiful to me._

Olly Murs

Victor Nikiforov was one hundred percent head over heels for Katsuki Yuuri. From the moment that he had seen him skating, he had known that the other man was something special. He had felt a connection to Yuuri unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

He loved everything about him.

He loved his chubby round face, and his big brown eyes, he loved the way he clung to Victor and how he kissed him. He loved how he was just slightly shorter than him. Victor could honestly go on forever. Being with Yuuri was nothing short of bliss and Victor treasured every single day that they spent together. They had a perfect relationship.

Except… there was one thing.

It wasn’t a deal-breaker by any means, but Victor wished he could understand. One minute Yuuri would be under him, arching into his touch and gasping into his mouth as they ground together on the sofa like teenagers, and the next he would be pushing Victor off and blushing halfway across the room.

It had always been like that. So to be honest, Victor didn’t really expect it to change. Maybe Yuuri just didn’t like sex? Kissing was okay. Cuddling was okay. Grinding… okay, at that point it got a bit complicated. Anything else - no way.

Victor suspected that Yuuri might be a virgin. He would be shocked if he wasn’t with how shy he was. But whether he was or he wasn’t, none of it mattered. That’s why he wanted to talk to Yuuri about it and to assure him that everything was okay.

So one night when he knew that they had some alone time planned away from their rink mates and were planning a quiet evening, Victor decided to bring it up. They were curled up on the sofa together after a home-cooked meal while they watched TV. 

“Yuuri, are you a virgin?” Victor asked, turning to his fiance and asking the question as if he had just enquired about the weather.

Yuuri's entire face turned the colour of a ripe strawberry. "W-what?" he muttered, unable to believe what Victor had just said. "Am I a… a what?"

“You know. A virgin?” he repeated, wondering if he had got the word wrong in English and he was saying something completely different unintentionally. 

Yuuri tensed up and turned his gaze away. "I… Uh…" He paused, trying to summon the courage to talk about sex like he wanted without his own deep-seated insecurities getting in the way like they always did. "Y-yes, I'm a virgin," he confessed with a frown. "I've never… Well, you can probably tell just by looking at me, right? That's how you know." He let out a cold, bitter laugh.

Victor frowned, instantly feeling confused. “By looking at you?” He dragged his eyes down Yuuri’s body. He was dressed in a comfortable pair of pyjamas, his feet up on the sofa looking all comfortable with his hair messy and his glasses on his face. Victor thought that he looked beautiful. “Why by looking at you? You look like my Yuuri.”

Tears pricked Yuuri's eyes and he willed them away. "Don't pretend. That's even worse," he replied with a shake of his head. "You know exactly what I mean. I'm the f-fat, four-eyed skating geek who n-no one ever looked twice at." Saying the words out loud made Yuuri's heart race and his face heat. "It's obvious I'm a virgin because who in their right mind would want to fuck a chubby, gay freak like me?"

Victor’s mouth dropped open in shock at the words he had heard from his beloved’s mouth. For a moment, he wasn’t sure what to say because it was clear that the other man was not joking but he couldn’t have been more wrong about anything.

“Pretend? Yuuri, I would never have to pretend with you. I love you. I think you’re beautiful. Not… not…” He couldn’t even bring himself to repeat the things that Yuuri had said about himself.

Yuuri scoffed and wrapped his arms around his knees, hugging himself tight. "Not a pig? That's what you used to call me when you first met me," he retorted in a thick voice as a tear streamed down his cheek.

Yes that was right. He had called him that but he had only said it to tease him, to motivate him to be a better skater. He hadn’t realised how much it had upset the young man. “I only scolded you on a professional level as an athlete… not at any other time. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just meant it as motivation. Plus… I think pigs are cute. I thought you knew that.”

Yuuri did understand it, but it still stung an old wound inside him. "You don't wish I was skinnier? Prettier? More confident?" he asked in a quiet voice, still avoiding Victor's gaze.

“Skinnier? Prettier? Oh Yuuri, you have no idea, do you?” Victor asked before scooting close to him on the couch and leaning in to kiss the tears from his face. “You’re just perfect as you are. Fat or thin, I love you exactly as you are.”

Yuuri sighed. "Yes, I know, Victor. I know that you love me it's just…" He paused and looked down at his fingers were he was nervously fiddling with them. "Love isn't everything, is it? You need to… You need to find me… You know…" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "S-sexy."

Victor smiled at Yuuri’s naivety. He couldn’t believe that the man thought he didn’t find him attractive. “Oh, but I do, my love. I think you’re the sexiest pork cutlet bowl I’ve ever seen,” he said, continuing to kiss Yuuri. He framed his face with his hands before leaning forwards to kiss his nose. “How can I not find you sexy, my love? What have I done to make you feel I’m not attracted to you?”

For a long moment, Yuuri was silent. He stared into Victor's deep, cerulean eyes and saw no hint of a lie there. It was strange. Yuuri was so used to doubting himself that he didn't understand why it was so easy to trust Victor, but he did.

"It's not you," Yuuri rushed to say, tears welling in his eyes again. "Of course it's not you. Victor, you're everything. You're talented, skilled, smart, handsome, rich… Compared to you, I'm nothing." He let out a quiet sigh and shook his head. "Victor, I know what I look like. I know I'm no fashion model. I'm not even fit enough to be the athlete I try to be… I just… I know our relationship is too good to be true. I know once you see me naked, you'll realise what a mistake you've made. Victor, you could have anyone!"

Victor felt the pain in Yuuri’s voice as he explained such private, difficult feelings. He found the other man’s hand, gripping it tightly and linking their fingers together. “I never realised that you felt so insecure. I’m sorry, Yuuri. I feel like I’ve failed you.”

“No!” Yuuri replied with vehemence. “No, it’s not you. This is me, all me.” The younger man burst into tears, his head hanging in shame. “I’m the ugly fat one here.”

“But… you aren’t ugly. I don’t…” Victor just didn’t understand. How could Yuuri think such horrible things about himself? “Yuuri, you’re beautiful,” he said, staring into his eyes as he tried to comfort him.

But Yuuri’s insecurities were woven too deep. “It’s okay, Victor. You don’t have to lie to me,” he replied.

“Yuuri, I would never lie to you. When have I ever lied to you?” Victor was at a loss at what to do. So instead of telling Yuuri his feelings were not valid or dismissing him in any way, he pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry you feel this way. Yuuri, how long have you been feeling like this?” he asked, concerned that the issue was something so deep.

Victor had thought that maybe Yuuri didn’t enjoy sex or he was asexual, it had even crossed his mind that he was not ready and wanted to save himself or something as such. Or maybe Yuuri was intimidated by anal sex? It wasn’t the most simple thing in the world. It took a lot of trust. But this… Victor had never expected this.

Yuuri shrugged. “Pretty much all my life,” he admitted and kept his gaze turned down, avoiding Victor’s eyes. “And as far as I know, you’ve never lied to me, but at the same time, I don’t believe I’m attractive, Victor. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I ever will.”

Victor frowned, his heart aching for Yuuri. “Well, please know that I think you are perfect just the way you are and I think that what your feeling is just that: feelings. It’s not true, Yuuri. You’re wonderful. I love everything about you. Exactly as you are.”

Yuuri shrugged his shoulders. “I guess it’s one thing to say it, but another thing to feel it, you know?” he replied with a sigh. “You’re the first person who's ever been interested in me. I still feel like it’s too good to be true. Like I’m dreaming and I’m not waking up…”

“Do you believe me, Yuuri? Do you believe what I’m saying? If it’s one thing to say it, then let me show you, let me prove to you how much I want you.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “H-how are you planning on doing that?” he asked, his voice timid and quiet.

Victor smiled before kissing him softly. “Trust me. Trust me to touch you. To see you?” he asked.

Yuuri’s hands went self-consciously to his stomach. He was quiet for a moment before slowly nodding. “I… I can try,” he offered with a small smile.

Victor smiled and then kissed him again. “Just tell me to stop, and I’ll stop, okay?” he asked, slowly climbing into Yuuri’s lap and pushing him back into the sofa. The movie behind them was forgotten.

Yuuri's hands were shaking as he lifted them to grab onto Victor’s hips. His hands were gentle in their pressure and he couldn’t help but tense up as Victor kissed him. One half of Yuuri was incredibly excited while another half couldn’t have been more scared. This could completely break their relationship, but if he never tried it, Yuuri would stay a virgin forever.

“Just take it slow, p-please?” Yuuri asked in a quiet voice.

"Whatever makes you feel good," he whispered against Yuuri's lips. "You want me to make you feel good, don't you?" he asked, kissing down Yuuri's neck. "We can take it as slow as you want."

Yuuri shuddered as he felt Victor's breath caress his neck. "Y-yes, I want to feel good," he admitted with a faint blush of his cheeks. "But I want to make you feel good too. I... I'm not sure how."

“Yuuri, it’s okay,” Victor whispered, “just do what feels nice. You don't have to know how," he explained softly." there's no right or wrong way."

Yuuri nodded and his shaky, uncertain hands wandered over the firm, hard lines of Victor's torso under his cotton t-shirt. Feeling Victor's body always made Yuuri feel incredible. He got hot under the collar and his cock began to swell. "Like this?" he asked in a whisper, his eyes darting to Victor's face, wide and innocent.

Victor kissed him deeply and rolled his hips, getting closer to him. "You tell me. Does it feel good?"

Yuuri gave a quick nod of his head and scooted closer to Victor. "I just like being close to you," Yuuri admitted with a small smile. "Your body makes me feel good." 

"I promise I can make you feel even better." He gripped at Yuuri's shirt before sliding his hand downwards. Yuuri flinched as he touched his stomach and Victor paused. "You're shy about here?" he asked.

Yuuri's whole body tensed up and his hands froze in place. He nodded. "I… I don't like my stomach. It's too fat and I've got old s-stretch marks…" His voice was so soft it was practically a faint whisper, meant for Victor's ears and Victor's ears only. He'd never told anyone else this before--never.

"I like your stomach," he said simply, "I like it in the off season when it looks all round and soft through your clothes."

Yuuri's jaw dropped and he stared over at his lover, feeling speechless for a moment. "You… You like that?" he asked, shocked by the revelation. 

"Yes, I like when I cuddle you in the night and I can feel how soft it is."

Heat rose in Yuuri's stomach and his face burned hot from a mixture of excitement and embarrassment. "Oh," Yuuri whispered. "I had no idea." A surge of confidence rushed through Yuuri and he closed the gap between them. His lips pressed against Victor's jaw and he smiled against his skin.

“There’s loads of things that I’m sure you’ll learn about me. About us.” Victor arched into the touch, letting out a breathless gasp as Yuuri touched his sensitive neck. He leant into the touch, amazed at the feeling of Yuuri touching him.

Hearing Victor respond so well to him spurred Yuuri on. He pulled Victor closer and darted his tongue out to lick at his collarbone, tasting the saltiness of his sweat there. "Touching you feels like its the easy part," Yuuri admitted in a soft whisper against Victor's skin. "Maybe that's enough…"

“So touch me then,” Victor invited, looking at Yuuri seductively and rolling his hips forward, pressing his crotch against Yuuri’s stomach and showing exactly how much he was enjoying the other man’s actions.

Feeling a little intimidated by the impressive length pressed against him, Yuuri ducked his head and bit his bottom lip. His hands dragged along Victor's hips and toward the prominent bulge in Victor's jeans. Before he reached it, however, he hesitated. "I'm scared," he confessed.

Victor’s heart went out to Yuuri. He cupped his face and kissed him softly again. “We can stop if you like,” he said, stroking Yuuri’s fringe from his face, “we can go slow. You don’t have to touch me under my clothes if it scares you.” He took Yuuri’s hand and very slowly he placed it on his thigh and led it upwards, giving him plenty of time to move away. He stopped before touching the bulge of his hard cock.

Yuuri gasped in excitement at the feeling of Victor's erection so close. It was radiating heat and he was overcome with desire to touch it. His fingers trembled as he moved them until they came into contact with Victor's most intimate part.

"Holy shit," Yuuri whispered in amazement as he dragged two fingers among the length of it for the first time. "You're so hard. How are you so hard?" 

Victor let out a soft moan, his eyes falling closed as Yuuri ran his fingers over him, simply touching him and getting used to the feel of him. It was such a simple touch but it made his cock twitch and ache with desire. “Because you turn me on so much,” he gasped out before kissing Yuuri again, desperate to feel closer to him. “God, you make me so hard. Feel how hard I am for you.” He grabbed Yuuri’s hand, closing his own larger hand over Yuuri’s and pressing his palm firmly against Victor’s cock. Unable to stop himself, he rolled his hips into the touch.

"Oh my God," Yuuri practically shrieked as he felt Victor take control and show him what he wanted. It was such a thrill to know Yuuri could have that effect over him. "That's… I liked that," he admitted as his fingers wrapped around Victor's erection as much as they could manage through the tight denim. "You can do it again… i-if you want."

Victor nodded and dived straight back in for a kiss, pushing his hips forward into Yuuri’s hand. He could feel Yuuri’s erection under him as he rocked forward and he gasped, unsurely pushing against it as he let Yuuri palm at his clothed cock.

Yuuri's breath was stolen from his lungs when he felt Victor's ass grind against his cock. "Oh God, that feels so good," he moaned as his eyes fell shut. "Please, Victor, I need you…"

Encouraged by the words, Victor ground down harder against Yuuri. “I love the feel of your hard cock against me,” he whispered into Yuuri’s ear but biting on his ear lobe gently.

“Shit,” Yuuri cursed in surprise. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to be close to Victor like this and hear those filthy words. He couldn’t believe how much it turned him on to hear Victor’s pleasure.

“D-do you want to touch it?” he asked, feeling immediately embarrassed after he asked. “I mean, f-forget I said that.” He shook his head and his cheeks flushed red.

Victor moaned. “Oh, fuck… I want to touch it so bad,” he said with an obscene bite to Yuuri’s bottom lip.

He stroked his hands down Yuuri’s body, down his waist and then rocked back, slipping his hand between their bodies and very gently touching across the soft bulge at the front of his erection for the first time.

Unable to contain himself, Yuuri groaned at the touch and his hips thrust uncontrollably into Victor's hand. He blushed an even brighter shade of red. "S-sorry," he whispered as his hands shook at his sides. 

“Don’t be sorry, do what feels good, remember?” he reminded him, before firmly palming at Yuuri’s erection, now more confident as Yuuri didn’t shy away from him. The feel of his cock was bliss in his hand and he eagerly rubbed it, feeling the size and shape and memorising how he felt. It made him feel hot and he squirmed in Yuuri’s lap. “You feel so good, fuck, I wanna touch your cock so bad.”

It was incredibly addictive feeling Victor on top of him, surrounding him, and covering him completely. Yuuri couldn't think about anything else except how to get closer to Victor, to make him squirm a little more, to make him moan.

"T-touch it then," he offered in a quiet, timid voice. "You can do anything you want to me, Victor. Just p-promise me you'll stop if my body turns you off at any point."

“No, no, that won’t happen, baby,” Victor moaned, eager to get into Yuuri’s pyjamas, “I just want to make you feel good.”

Victor pulled at Yuuri’s bottoms, gently teasing at the skin at the bottom of his stomach before slowly slipping his hand underneath the material. He could feel Yuuri tense slightly. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he assured him, kissing down his neck and his hand stilling, his hand hovering and not touching Yuuri until he was sure he wanted it.

Yuuri gulped, enjoying Victor's kisses while being unable to stop thinking about where his hand was heading. "It's… It's…" He trailed off, unable to summon the courage. He took a deep breath and leaned in closer to whisper in Victor's ear, "It's not very… you know… big."

Victor stilled. “That’s okay, everything’s okay,” he said. “Do you trust me?” 

Yuuri looked up into Victor's big blue eyes and felt safer than he had done in years. After a deep breath, Yuuri nodded. "Yes, Victor."

Victor kissed him deeply before murmuring, “I love you so much,” as he slipped his hand downwards and gripped Yuuri’s cock. It was hard and silky in his hand and it stole Victor’s breath for a moment. His cock was smaller than Victor’s, but he wondered why he had been worried about his size when it felt so amazing and fit perfectly in his hand.

“You’re perfect, you feel amazing, okay?” he said as he slowly started to jerk Yuuri off for the first time.

Moans bubbled up Yuuri's throat and he couldn't keep them down as Victor's soft, strong hand began stroking his throbbing dick. No one had ever touched him there before and the feeling was overwhelming.

"V-Victor," Yuuri muttered as his hands trembled at his sides. "Oh God, that feels so good." His head fell back against the sofa and his eyes closed. He could feel his cock practically dripping with pre-come and he should have felt embarrassed, but the emotion was overruled by something much, much stronger.

“Mmmm, good boy, moan for me,” Victor whispered dirtily in his ear before kissing down his neck.

Victor gripped at his cock firmer and shuffled backwards slightly, pulling at Yuuri’s clothes and eager to get them out of the way. He glimpsed between them and caught sight of himself touching Yuuri’s cock and he felt his own cock leak at the sight.

Yuuri's eyes widened as Victor undressed his lower half. He was so worried about the size of his thighs and whether Victor would actually like the sight of his cock. His hands moved clumsily to cover up his chunky legs, but he couldn't fixate on that forever as Victor tugged his cock again.

"F-fuck, Victor," Yuuri moaned in bliss as she felt himself hurtling toward an orgasm already. "I'm gonna c-come if you don't stop." His thighs trembled and his balls tightened.

Victor couldn’t help it as he climbed off Yuuri and sank to his knees. In one fluid motion he pulled Yuuri’s underwear and bottoms out of the way, exposing his thighs and his cock to the silver haired man who devoured the sight. Victor looked up at Yuuri, licking his lips before leaning forward and sucking on the head of Yuuri’s cock.

“Oh, God…” Yuuri couldn’t help himself. He was spurting thick waves of come down Victor’s throat before he could even warn the other man. His whole body spasmed as he came, his eyes closing and his mouth opening. He felt warm all over and it was the most incredible orgasm he’d ever had.

Victor moaned and milked Yuuri’s cock, sucking on it enthusiastically as come flooded his mouth. He swallowed it down and then licked his lips as he pulled away, looking up at Yuuri who was red-faced and adorably flushed. His cock was still twitching in Victor’s hand and he made a show of kissing the head and then smirking up at Yuuri. He ran his hands up and down Yuuri’s beautifully round thighs, petting him as he looked up at him.

Yuuri was completely out of it. He was flying high on the bliss he'd just experienced. He didn't even pay much attention when Victor rubbed his thighs until the last moment. "W-why are you touching me there?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Victor smiled up at him before gently spreading Yuuri’s thighs and then kissing a trail from his knees slowly upwards looking at him the entire time. “Because I like it,” he said.

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows at the other man. "I… I just don't get it," he admitted with a shake of his head. He reached out and stroked Victor's face. "But I'm not complaining."

Victor smiled, leaning up to kiss him. “Good,” he replied, “ because you turn me on so much. Take off your shift?” he asked, before pulling off his own and dropping it to the floor. He started palming his clothed erection in front of Yuuri, shamelessly dragging his eyes over Yuuri’s half naked body and blatantly got off from looking at him.

Yuuri hesitated with his hands at the hem of his t-shirt. Victor's body was so sculpted and beautiful. In comparison to him, Yuuri's body was nothing special.

"Are you sure?" Yuuri questioned, biting into his bottom lip. "I don't look like you underneath here…"

“I don’t want you to look like me. I want you to look exactly as you do,” he said honestly, giving Yuuri a wink and a smile.

Yuuri nodded his understanding, reassured by his words. "O-kay," he whispered and lifted his shirt, slowly revealing his torso before pulling it over his head and bunching it in his hands. He darted his wide, worried eyes up to his boyfriend. 

Victor smiled and reached for the shirt, gently dropping it to the floor and taking away Yuuri’s last defense. His eyes glanced down, but he didn’t focus for too long as he didn’t want to make Yuuri feel insecure. Instead, he kissed him.

“Do you want to…” He took Yuuri’s hand and placed it over his hard cock where it was trapped in his jeans.

Yuuri nodded his head as he kissed Victor back, laving his tongue over Victor's own. His hand squeezed the bulge in Victor's pants before he moved his fingers over to the zipper. "Can I?" he asked. 

Victor nodded eagerly. “If you want to,” he replied, his mouth suddenly feeling dry as he felt Yuuri’s hand fumble at his clothes.

Yuuri nodded again and began to take off Victor's jeans. He struggled a little with the button and it took a few attempts to get it done, but Yuuri was nothing if not determined. When Victor's thin, black pants were revealed Yuuri's throat grew thick. He couldn't wait to touch him. It was something Yuuri had been thinking about for years. His hands dragged Victor's underwear down in a desperate, hurried motion.

"Wow," Yuuri exclaimed when he first laid eyes on Victor's huge, thick cock. It was uncircumcised and the head was throbbing and red. It was the best looking cock Yuuri had ever seen and he immediately wondered what it tasted like. Before he could even stop himself, Yuuri was staring.

Victor flushed under the attention. “Yuuri, you’re making me blush,” he said with a small laugh. “Is it… is it okay?” he asked.

Instantly, Yuuri drew back and reddened. "I… I'm sorry, it's just so big and I…" He trailed off with a cough. "It's everything I thought it would be. I was thinking about what it would feel like inside me…" 

Victor’s mouth dropped open in surprise and then he laughed delighted at such a naughty response. “Wow, where’s my innocent Yuuri gone?” he teased. “I like this Yuuri whose honest with me.”

He stood and held his hand out to Yuuri, inviting him to stand with the clear intention to lead him to the bedroom.

Yuuri's eyebrows rose, but he took Victor's hand. "You want to?" he asked as he stood and moved close to his lover. "You want me?" 

“Of course,” he replied confidently. “How couldn’t I?” He pulled Yuuri’s naked body against his own, pressing the two of them together with nothing in between them and Yuuri felt perfect against him. He hugged him tightly, burying his face into Yuuri’s hair. 

For the first time ever, Yuuri felt completely happy in his naked body. He cuddled close to Victor and smiled against his chest. "You don't mind I'm a virgin?" he asked quietly. "I'm not going to know what I'm doing…"

“As long as you’re happy, that’s what I want, that’s all you have to do: make sure you feel good and that you’re happy. Though,” he paused for a moment, before smoothing his hands down Yuuri’s plump ass and squeezing, “I love that you’re a virgin. That makes me so hot,” before he gripped Yuuri and picked him up, holding onto his chunky thighs and in bliss at holding a naked Katsuki Yuuri against him.

Yuuri yelped as he was lifted and smiled down at Victor. "You're so strong," he cooed. "You really like me being a virgin? That no one else has ever touched me before?"

“I like you exactly as you are,” Victor replied before carrying him to the direction of their bedroom. “But something posessive inside me likes that I’m going to be the only the only one to fuck you.”

Yuuri couldn't stop smiling. He was glad that there was something good that had come out of his crappy love life. He could give Victor this. Victor would be his first and his only.

As he placed Yuuri on the bed, Victor instantly started kissing him, feeling addicted to the taste of his lips and feeling so honored and touched that this was happening. Yuuri opening up and sharing his insecurities with Victor had made him feel so much closer to him which he had never thought possible.

“I love you,” he was sure to remind him.

"I love you too," Yuuri told him with a smile and pulled him closer. "What do I do now? Should I f-finger myself?" he asked unsurely.

“Jesus, fuck,” Victor cursed because he had never expected those words to come from Yuuri’s mouth. “Yeah, god, yeah, I wanna see you open yourself up for my cock. Show me, show me.” He spoke quickly, feeling a little delirious.

Victor sat back on his knees, gripping his cock and slowly jerking it as he looked at Yuuri naked underneath him, licking his lips at the sight of him. He looked amazing, body softer and more rounded, and so completely irresistible.

With a trembling hand, Yuuri brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them before dropping them between his legs to tease at his entrance. He slipped the tip of his forefinger inside with a moan.

"Do you have any lube?" Yuuri asked quietly. "It's easier to stretch myself that way."

Victor nodded and reached into his bedside cabinet. “I’ve been hiding this. I didn’t want you to stumble onto it and then freak out,” he said with a smile.

Yuuri felt relief wash over him at the sight. "I'm glad you did. I don't know if I could take you without lube." Yuuri took the tube from Victor and began to slick his fingers up. He slipped them back into place in the cleft of his ass and moaned even louder at the warm, wet pressure of his fingers.

"Oh, Victor," he whined as his eyes fell shut. 

Victor instantly felt heat rush through his body as he watched Yuuri touch himself, the once shy man now opening up and expressing himself and his desires and Victor couldn’t have possibly been any more turned on.

He watched him for a few moments, just watching as one of Yuuri’s fingers play with his pink little hole before slipping inside. Victor watched Yuuri’s toes curl in pleasure and that was it. Victor needed that ass. He had waited, and waited, and waited, and now Yuuri was giving him the get go so he was going to take the opportunity.

“Yuuri, roll onto your hands and knees for me, baby. Let me show you. You’re going to need to be nice and relaxed for my cock - your virgin hole might not be able to take it.”

The way Victor started to take control gave Yuuri goosebumps. "Okay," he agreed as he pressed up to sit again. He turned himself over until he was on his hands and knees and arched his back until his ass was on display for Victor. "Is this okay?" he asked unsurely.y. 

Victor groaned. "That's more than okay, you look good enough to eat."

Victor settled behind Yuuri and playfully sank his teeth into Yuuri's plump, round ass cheek. The younger man jumped and yelped in response. He glanced back over his shoulder with wide eyes.

"V-Victor…" he whispered, surprised by how much Victor's teeth turned him on.

“Ohhh, did you like that?” Victor asked him, giving the same treatment to the other cheek and delighting in Yuuri’s reaction.

Yuuri nodded in reply and groaned. "V-Victor, stop teasing me. I want you."

“Okay,” Victor agreed before spreading Yuuri’s ass and licking a thick stripe over his hole.

Yuuri was speechless for a moment. The delicate press of Victor's wet tongue over his most intimate place was so pleasurable that Yuuri wondered if he had just imagined it. "Victor, you just…" He couldn't finish that thought. He was too wrapped up in excitement and embarrassment to collect his thoughts.

Victor laughed lightly before pressing a kiss against him again. He licked at him softly, his tongue more insistent and dipping inside of him. Victor moaned at the clean taste of him. It was addictive. The soft feeling of Yuuri spread open under him was something that he had only dreamed about. He took his time beginning to open him up, thoroughly enjoying every lick, kiss and soft bite.

It was the strangest thing. Yuuri wanted to shy away from Victor's attention to his ass. He wanted to tell him to stop, but… He couldn't. Instead, Yuuri dropped his head to a pillow and used it to muffle his delighted moans as Victor continued to pleasure him with his tongue.

Unable to stop himself, Yuuri even rocked his ass back against Victor's face, seeking more of that delicious touch. His face turned red in embarrassment as he acted so wanton and lustful, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when Victor's tongue kept dipping inside him…

"Vitya…" Yuuri moaned into the pillow. "Vitya, so good…" 

VIctor was in heaven listening to Yuuri’s muffled moans and cries. He loved the sound of him losing control and the innocence in his erotic, unsure movements. He kissed over his hole once more before he began to finger him, slowly opening his wet pink hole and watching his finger disappear in and out of him. It was hypnotic. He was so hot and tight and Victor couldn’t wait to put his dick inside him.

Feeling the finger pushing its way inside him made Yuuri howl on pleasure and arch his back even more. "Oh, fuck, Victor… It feels so big…" he moaned.

Victor grinned as he added another finger stretching his little hole open. Yuuri trembled and he responded by sinking his fingers inside deeper and gently brushing his fingers over his sweetspot.

"F-fuck," the younger man gasped out as he felt Victor rubbing something sensitive inside him. "H-how are you doing that?!" His fingers dug into the mattress as he moaned and writhed on Victor's fingers.

Victor kissed the back of his thighs and reached to play with his hard cock where it was hanging prettily, swollen between his thighs. He jerked him slowly and played with his balls, teasing him as he started to fuck him with his fingers.

"Oh God, Victor, I'm gonna…" Before he could even get the words out, Yuuri experienced yet another orgasm at the hands of Victor. He spilled an unusually large amount of thick come all over his cock and onto the bedspread beneath him. Astounded, Yuuri's breath was coming in short, sharp bursts and he looked down at his dripping wet cock in shock.

"Mmm," Victor moaned, "I love the sight of your hot little cock coming everywhere," he said, as he felt Yuuri's hole flutter and clench around his fingers. "It makes me so hot, baby…" He slipped a third inside and dirtily spat on Yuuri's ass, watching fascinated as he pushed it inside of him, making his hole shiny and slick." Do my fingers feel good, Yuuri? Do you like me playing with your ass?"

The pressure inside was so overwhelming after such an intense orgasm that Yuuri couldn't help squirming as Victor continued to stimulate him. "V-Vitya," he moaned as his head dropped to the mattress in fatigue. "It feels so good. I want you inside me so bad," Yuuri confessed in a harsh exhale of breath.

Victor replied by shoving his tongue inside Yuuri's needy hole, licking around his fingers as he fucked him open. He was so wet it was dripping down his balls and soaking his cock. It was such an irresistible sight and the man ducked down further, licking and sucking Yuuri's balls as he began to fuck him deeply.

"Oh God!" Yuuri cried out before slipping into his native tongue. He buried his face into the pillows beneath him as he tried desperately to muffle the embarrassing sounds leaving his mouth, but it was futile. Victor was relentless and even though Yuuri had just come, his cock was swelling and twitching again like he was a teenager.

"Victor, d-don't you want to come too?" he asked in a hoarse, quiet voice. "You can use my ass if you want." 

Victor moaned and twisted his fingers inside Yuuri. "I'm going put my cock in you bare, ok? You want me to, don't you, Yuuri? You must have thought about me filling you up with my come. About me claiming you. Owning you." He leant forward, mouthing at the back of Yuuri's neck and rubbing his hard cock against the wet crease of Yuuri's ass." Tell me you want me to put it inside you." He slipped his fingers out and left Yuuri gaping slightly from the attention." You want it. Tell me you want my big fat cock."

Tears were pricking in Yuuri's eyes from overstimulation and desperation, but Yuuri couldn't deny Victor--he didn't want to." Y-yes, Vitya," he moaned and pushed his ass back against Victor's groin with a groan. "I want you so bad. I want your big fat cock inside me. Please." 

Victor pressed the fat head of his swollen cock against Yuuri's virgin hole and he savoured the feeling of it throbbing against him. Fuck, he could tell that Yuuri needed it bad.

"I love that im the only one to see you like this. I love it when you beg," he said, his voice shaking from holding back. "Prove to me you want it Yuuri, beg me to put it in," he demanded, very gently rubbing against his hole still. He couldn't wait to push inside his virgin hole and claim him, to open him up in a way nothing ever had before.

The tease of Victor's cock was too much. Yuuri was practically gagging for it and was grinding backward, desperately trying to push Victor's big, hard length inside, but it was to no avail. Victor held him firm.

"P-please, Vitya, put your big dick inside me. I want it so bad. I want you to be the first person to ever touch me on the inside. I want your come to leak out of my tight ass for days. Please."

Victor finally let go and with no warning he relaxed and started to slowly sink inside him, achingly slow as he stretched his ass wide on his considerable girth. He took his time, savouring each inch until he was flush against Yuuri's hole, his cock stuffed as deep as it could go and stretching his virgin hole wide.

"Oh, fuck…" Yuuri cursed in a breathy voice as Victor fully breached him. "You're so big, holy shit." His fingers dug into the mattress beneath him and he arched his back, pushing back against Victor's hips and encouraging him to move. "Please, fuck, I need it…"

Victor knew that he meant it, because he felt like he needed it too, he needed to move so badly that he trembled. He moved slowly, attempting to ease him into it and get him used to the sensation. 

Yuuri gasped at the sensation of Victor's cock rubbing against his insides. It felt incredible, but at the same time, it wasn't enough. "V-Victor… Please, I need more," he begged in a hoarse voice. "Fuck me harder, senpai." 

Victor groaned at the words and tightened his grip. He watched his huge cock pull out and then disappear into Yuuri’s hole. He couldn’t believe it actually fit inside him, but it was so tight that it was like nothing Victor had ever experienced.

With the force of Victor's thrust, Yuuri flew forward and had to grip tight to the headboard to keep his balance. Despite already coming, Yuuri was rock hard and dripping even more pre-come everywhere. His needy whines were uncontrollable as Victor continued to pound him into the mattress.

"Yes, yes," Yuuri cried as Victor's cock nailed his prostate over and over again.

Victor rubbed his hands all over him, enjoying each and every inch of his body. “Fuck,” Victor groaned as the delicious heat enclosed his sensitive cock over and over. He fucked into him hard, watching Yuuri’s ass jiggle with each thrust. “Look at this ass,” he murmured before spanking Yuuri’s right cheek. His hole clenched around Victor.

A gasp escaped Yuuri's wet lips and he moaned louder than ever before. "Oh, Victor, spank me," he whispered as he pushed his ass back onto his lover's cock over and over. The slick slide inside of Yuuri's ass made him ache with need. He was desperate to come again and he wanted to do it with Victor's big dick buried deep inside him.

Victor felt hot at Yuuri’s words and immediately brought his hand down against him again. He spanked him once, and then twice, enjoying the sounds that Yuuri made, enjoying the fact that he was crying out loudly in pleasure.

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped, squeezing at his ass as he fucked him harder and faster, “I’m going to come inside you…”

"Yes, yes, come inside me, please…" Yuuri managed with a gasp. He reached back to grab one of Victor's hands in his own and squeezed it tight.

Victor gripped his hand and bit his lip as pleasure coursed through him. He couldn’t hold back any longer. He shoved inside Yuuri hard and deep as he came, his thick creamy come filling Yuuri’s asshole and leaking around his cock and dripping from Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri could feel every twitch and pulse of Victor's throbbing cock as it unloaded inside him and it drove him wild. He buried his head into his pillows as he moaned and came untouched across the sheets beneath him.

Victor slumped over him and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, dotting kisses all over his shoulders and neck. “Do you believe me now?” he panted against him. “There’s no way I was faking that.” He laughed joyously.

With a sigh, Yuuri turned his head to the side to get a better look at his lover. "I'm not sure, you might have to prove it a couple more times," he teased with a smile.

Victor softly pulled out and he watched as come drooled from his ass. "I don't think that will be a problem," he said before wrapped his arms around his fiancé's chubby tummy and then lay down, pulling him into a hug. 


End file.
